The Archangel That Saved Us
by BanditBleedsBreathesBites
Summary: After Gabriel death, Lucifer is unleashed, leaving Michael lost. When they find out Lucifers best demons, spirits and hellhounds are after them, they take shelter in a hotel. Running from these monster known only as the Chosen, they take help from the oldest of Angels. The first and Last Archangel Ariel. Ships: Destiel and Sam/OC


This had gone far enough. I don't know what got into his head, but he's played human for too long. It has been quite a while since I've visited Earth. The all father is good as dead. I bend time and space to my will and follow Castiel's presence to a hotel room in Bronx. I'm leaning against the wall, with his back to me.

"Cas." I say quietly. He whirls. He looks shocked. How human.

"Ar-Ariel?" He chokes. I just grin.

"You know I would come sooner or later. Your humanity needs to be terminated." I push off the wall and take a step toward him.

"Whose meat suit are you in?" He asks, checking out my small form. I just laugh.

"I'm the all fathers first in command, I need no meat suit, I can take whatever form I want." I take another step toward him.

"Dean, no." Castiel says. I sense the boys presence before I see him. Without looking, I throw my hand back and pull the shotgun from his grasp.

"Human, you really think that would hurt me?" I cackle. He walks around into my range of sight.

"What are you?" His voice is surprisingly deep.

"They don't teach much to hunters now a days do they?" I smirk and toss the gun to the floor.

"Dean this is my sister. My eldest sister, Ariel." Castiel has long since gone pale.

"You mean-" Dean questions.

"If you so much as think mermaid I will vaporize you on the spot." I glare at him with malice. How dare those humans mock me. I am an Angel of the Lord. I am THE Angel of the Lord.

"Okay, okay, touchy." Dean says.

I look back at Castiel.

"Castiel. Don't try to run. I will catch you either way. I control the times. You won't make it far. Better me than the All Father."

"Woah, woah, woah, wait a second." Dean buts in.

"Correct, you must die too." These are the first words I've said that get a reaction out of Castiel.

"No." He steps forward. I can feel his powers straining to push me away from Dean. I take a step back in surprise, but quickly bring myself back. His strength is no match for mine.

"Don't fight it Castiel. You know I will win. I am the strongest Angel. I am the first Angel. You no chance of survival, you will-" I stop mid sentence and stare at him. All his power is pushing me back, but I hold it at bay easily. I take a step toward him and read his heart.

"Love." I say aghast.

"All of it? For love?" I am completely perplexed. I have never seen such a burning passion. It makes me think. Everything Cas has ever done. It was all for … Dean.

"Cas?" I ask.

"Cas, tell me. Not as an Angel of the Lord, but as your sister." I beg.

He looks at his feet.

The pressure to push me away melts. He lets me into his mind. All of it. Dean. Everything. I rush forward and grasp Castiel in a hug. I may not live on Earth, and may not be used to their customs, but I can read everything in his eyes. His experiences become mine. Something flickers in my hindsight. I freeze.

"So, we're not gonna die?" Dean asks looking at me strangely.

"Hush." I tell him, and turn around. There's an aura. It's familiar.

"Dean. Do you have any siblings?" I spit through my teeth.

"What- why?" He looks at me quizzically.

"What is it Ariel?" Castiel grabs my arm.

" A man. Tall, brown hair. His aura is similar to yours." What I see would frighten even the strongest of Angels, but not me.

"Sam?"

As soon as he says the name, my sense lock in on him. Sam Winchester.

I slip my arm out of Castiel's grasp and grab his hand. I offer my other hand to Dean. He takes a step back. I sigh impatiently. Dean looks to Cas who nods. Hesitantly at first he slides his hand into my grasp. In an instant my wings cover them and we move through time and space. I open my eyes and put my wings away. That's when I hear it.

"This way." I say, and take off running east. I make it a block when I see him.

Sam.

His eyes have gone black.

"Sammy?" Dean calls behind me.

The demon smiles at us.

I mask my aura and let the demon come to us.

But it's too late. The demon has caught the scent of Castiel. In Sams meat suit, he runs into a nearby building.

"Well what are you waiting for?" I yell at Dean. He sprints into the building. Castiel follows shortly. This is no ordinary demon. The way his aura is constantly changing. It has to be one of Lucifers finest. Funny. I am the finest. I smell him in the window of the 5th floor. No. No. No.

The demon and Sam fly out the window. Glass is falling everywhere, and I can hardly see. A shadow blots out the sun and I instinctively put my arms out. I catch Sam and fall to the ground. Castiel and Sam are still in the building.

The demon looks at me smarmly. His powers have no effect on me and this confuses him.

I unmask my aura and let him see my wings.

His eyes grow wide. "You bitch!" He spits out along with copious amounts of blood.

"That's miss Bitch to you." I snarl. I pull the demon from Sam and kill it. Dean stares at me. Castiel doesn't waste time.

"Well." He asks, breathless.

I put my hand to Sam's forehead and heal him.

"He's got a set of sore ribs, but he should wake up any minute." I reply.

Dean kneels next to me on the ground.

"H-How did this happen? His tattoo should have protected him.." His stutter intrigues me. He must really care about his brother.

I slowly peel away the top of his tattered shirt. There a burned circle of flesh right above his heart.

"Something like that wouldn't protect against Lucifers chosen." I tell him. Sam's eyes open and he groans.

"How do you feel? Any signs of a concussion?" I stare at him intently.

"I feel like I've been hit by a bus, but no concussion." He puts his hand to his head before he takes a second glance at me. He scrambles back in surprise. Dean takes his arm.

"It's okay Sam. This is Ariel. An Angel. She saved your meat suit." Sam nods to his words.

"Here," I say. I bring my wings out and pull a feather. They watch amazed as it transforms into a silver ring with a pentagon. "The protection of an Angel. This should keep you safe until we can find something that will protect you against the chosen." I toss the ring at him, and turn around to clean up the mess the demon made. I blink twice and everything is back to how it was. My hindsight is going haywire.

"Cas, take Dean to 1221 Clear Waters way. Me and Sam will meet you there." I pull out my shotgun and throw it at him.

"Shoot first ask questions later. There's more of the chosen on the way." He looks at the shotgun for a minute.

"Go!" I shout at him. He reads the urgency in my voice and wraps a protective wing around Dean.

I take my Angel blade out and throw a spare to Sam.

"We need to get to my car if we have a prayer of killing these things." I start to jog down the block when he catches up to me.

"Wait!" He calls.

"What?" I whirl. You would think he wanted to get himself killed.

"I don't even know your name…" He grins. He has the ring on his forefinger. Good.

"Ariel. We should really get going." I try to smile. We start jogging again, he matches my pace. I feel the energy a moment before it comes. Just long enough to wrap a wing around Sam. The dark energy hits my wing and I stumble.

"Keep going, we're almost there." He pulls me up and we keep running.

We make it to my car before I can feel them again. They've completely surrounded us.

"Sam, get in the car." I say calmly looking to the sky.

"But what about you?" He gives me puppy eyes.

"Sam, get in the car and put your head down. I really don't want to vaporize you." I start to stretch out my wings. Sam gets in the car.

A demon steps out toward me.

"You cannot protect him forever. He will die. He will die at the hands of Lucifer." The demon speaks will the full power of the chosen.

His dark energy pierces my heart and I scream.

With the scream I let out my grace.

The world is spinning, everything is steaming, and I fall.

White reception room. Great. Just where I didn't want to be.

"Ah, Ariel." The receptionist says before swiping her tablet a few times.

"They want you in re-assignment" She smiles before ushering me down the hallway on the left. Daniel waits for me.

"Daniel." I acknowledge him and nod.

"We have an assignment for you." He looks grim. He knows I don't take assignments.

"Daniel." I say calmly.

" I know, I know. But it's not that want you to stay with Sam Winchester. Make sure his fate isn't interrupted." He hands me a paper. Sam. Sam's fate is quite… happy.

"Fine." I grimace. I should never be taking orders.

I walk back through reception into time. I follow my cord into current events and pick Sam out.

I stand up, dust of my jacket, and stretch my wings. I put them back before assessing the damage to world around me. Everything is flattened. The ghost town of empty warehouses and closed down shops has been reduced to ashes. My car, thankfully, has not. My babe. '67 Chevrolet Corvette, red of course.

"Sam?" I call uncertainly.

"Is it cool to come out now?" His voice is muffled from underneath the seat.

"It's pretty hot, but we're clear." I mentally make another sweep going 20 miles out before concluding that we are alone.

We walk together and kick ashes about just to be sure. We go around a couple blocks before going back to the car.

"How do you feel for a little road trip?" I ask.

"Can't we just do that cool flyinging teleportation thing?" I swear that boy and his fucking puppy eyes.

"I'm not leaving my baby here, and I'm going to pass out just to save a couple hours drive." I roll my eyes at him.

The car ride was uneventful. We talked a bit about Angels. I was an Archangel to be specific. Higher than even Gabriel. He seemed like a nice guy. Besides the fact he was over six feet tall and my form was only about five, he seemed like he genuinely cared. That's new.

He talked about his family, about Dean. About his dreams and abilities. But mostly, hope. You could see it in his eyes. He had lots of hope. Hope for a better future.


End file.
